


don't let the fear of falling keep you from flying

by liamfeatzedd



Category: Zedd - Fandom, anton zaslavski - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamfeatzedd/pseuds/liamfeatzedd
Summary: i spontaneously wrote this little oneshot about two weeks ago after anton posted an instagram pic with a sappy caption (see: the title). i haven't written fic in years, let alone in english, so please don't be too harsh :')





	don't let the fear of falling keep you from flying

„What is it then?“ Anton asked, not knowing if he should keep the distance or scoot a bit closer. „I don’t know, I’m just… scared, I guess? I know it’s stupid but I’ve been disappointed and hurt before. I don’t think I can go through all of that again.“ 

Liam was still looking at the ground; he didn’t want to see whatever expression Anton had on his face. „I want to, I really do. In fact, I’ve been dreaming about it ever since I met them in person.“ Now he looked up, right into the other man’s eyes. „But it’s hard for me to give in, to allow myself to fall.” “I understand that. I’ve been there before, and I know exactly how you feel.” Anton decided to close the distance between the two of them and hesitantly took Liam’s hand into his own, which Liam, to his surprise, let happen.  
“People took advantage of me. They used me for their own good, made me think they cared about me when in reality, they didn’t give a shit about me or my feelings. I don’t know why they did it. I started doubting myself because maybe, I was the bad one? They made me believe I wasn’t worthy of being happy, I didn’t deserve to be loved. But you know what? They were wrong. I deserve every single good thing happening to me, and so do you. Out of all people, it’s you who deserves happiness the most before anyone else.” Liam blinked a few times, the look on his face must’ve given his confusion away, because Anton changed his position so he was able to take both of Liam’s hands into his own now, and continued talking.

“I know what they did to you. I know they’ve been and still are treating you like shit. Your so called ‘friends’ stopped caring as soon as it wasn’t convenient anymore and I know you believe it’s your fault. But it isn’t. Some people are just straight up assholes, and they belong to that group. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” “It’s not that.” Liam pulled away before getting up and going to the corner of the room. He couldn’t be this close to Anton anymore. “Of course they don’t give a fuck about me, and believe me when I say I couldn’t care any less about them. I’ve seen through their bullshit and it doesn’t affect me anymore.” Now Anton was the confused one. “It’s not the friendships that messed me up, it’s my past relationships. All of my ex-girlfriends, they… They never loved me. None of them did. They either dated me just to hit me with the typical ‘Ha you really thought someone would actually love you?’, to live off me, or to become famous themselves. And I mean, I know I don’t have to worry about that with them and I know they’re not like that, but-” “You still have this irrational fear that they might turn out to be like that since you didn’t expect to be fucked over all the other times?” Slowly and carefully, as if he was approaching the most fragile creature, Anton went up to Liam.

“I just don’t wanna be hurt again.” Liam whimpered, finally turning around. “Listen Liam. Nobody can tell you for sure there’s never gonna be any sadness or anger or whatever if you give this a try. You’ll never know what’s gonna happen if you keep isolating yourself and don’t let things happen. Maybe this person, whoever they are, ends up being the love your life and you’re gonna spend the rest of your time with them, smiling at them every day and thinking how lucky you are to have them. And if that doesn’t happen, so what? You’ll find someone else. Someone who loves you unconditionally, someone who’d fight the whole world for you.”  
After a few moments of silence, and some short but intense eye contact, Liam cleared his throat. “So what you’re saying is I should just go for it? Ask them if they’re ready to leave their demons behind and start all over again?” Once again, Anton was surprised. He didn’t expect to make Liam change his mind that quickly. “Why yes, that’s… Yeah that’s what I’m saying, basically. Don’t let your worries dictate your life. Do what makes your heart happy.” 

He barely finished the sentence when he felt Liam’s lips against his. They were soft and smooth, in contrast to the rough stubble slightly rubbing against his skin. Without thinking about it, he returned the gesture. Although the kiss, if you could even call it one, was as light as a feather, it left both of them breathless, longing for more. As they separated, they were wrapped in a comfortable silence, smiling and blushing at each other. If Anton had known he just encouraged Liam to get into a relationship with him, he would’ve had this talk with him way sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> [ come say hello if you wanna! ](http://solistliam.tumblr.com)


End file.
